Ginji
Ginji (Japanese: 銀次 Ginji) is the main character of the manga Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Ginji's Rescue Team. Ginji is a human boy that was transformed into a . Character Ginji is a very headstrong young boy. He tends to be aggressive and easily begins a battle if he senses danger. As a human, he has a large "X"-shaped scar on his forehead, which remains even after he became a Pokémon. History Ginji first appears waiting impatiently for school to end, as it is his birthday. Once school is over, he immediately rushes out to look for his birthday presents at home. After exhausting himself from failing to look for the presents, he awakens in a mountainous region, where an earthquake begins rumbling. Ginji hears someone get caught in the falling rubble and immediately goes over to rescue them. Much to his shock, the person turns out to be a that can talk. Ginji becomes even more shocked to find out that he had somehow transformed into a . After introducing themselves, Mudkip tells Ginji that he wants to join a Rescue Team, but is too afraid in doing so. They hear someone falling into a hole created by the earthquake and jump down to investigate. There, they find a being held captive by an . Ginji tells Mudkip to take the Caterpie and escape while he stays behind to distract Ariados. Ginji's bravery sparks Mudkip into staying and fighting with him. Together, they defeat the Ariados and get Caterpie to safety. Afterward, Mudkip decides that they should form a Rescue Team together. Sometime after, Ginji becomes worried about whether or not he will be able to become a human again. Mudkip tries to prepare them for their becoming a Rescue Team, but Ginji is too worried about his transformation to focus on it. Mudkip suggests that he go see the clairvoyant for advice. Ginji accepts and accidentally runs into Gengar, who asks them if they can escort him to where Xatu is. They head off to Mt. Thunder, where they are attacked by . Together, Ginji and Mudkip are able to defeat it and make their way to the Hill of the Ancients. There, they meet Xatu, who is able to tell that Ginji is human, much to the surprise of Gengar. Xatu uses his powers to tell them that all he can see in the future is darkness. Upon returning to Pokémon Square, they discover that the natural disasters have started there. Gengar takes the chance to blame Ginji, calling him a human who was cursed into a Pokémon by . Seeing that everyone has believed Gengar's claims, Ginji and Mudkip decide to find Ninetales and get answers as to why Ginji became a Pokémon. On their way, they are attacked by , who was tricked by Gengar into trying to kill them. Moltres proves to be a powerful opponent, as Ginji's attacks prove to be ineffective against it. With teamwork from Mudkip, Ginji creates a makeshift that defeats Moltres. They travel to Frosty Forest, where they are attacked by . When Absol sees Ginji's scar, he immediately becomes scared after realizing who Ginji is. After explaining their situation, Absol reveals that he is also blamed for disasters and is hated by Pokémon because of it. Absol makes his leave and wishes Ginji and Mudkip good luck on their journey. Soon after, they encounter , who asks Ginji if he really is the human who was cursed by Ninetales. Ginji states that he does not know and is searching for the answer. Displeases with his answer, Articuno attacks, only for Absol to step in and block its attacks. Absol manages to convince Articuno into thinking over its actions. Angry that it failed him, Gengar decides to kill the four in an avalanche. Articuno easily freezes the falling snow with and tells the three to go on ahead. They continue on to Mt. Freeze, where they are approached by Team A.C.T. Team A.C.T. reveal that they intend on rescuing Mudkip from Ginji, as they have also fallen for Gengar's lies. When Mudkip refuses to let them rescue him, Team A.C.T. decides to attack. Ginji and Mudkip face their opponents in battle, but their high rank shows that Team A.C.T. are much stronger than them. The battle is stopped by Ninetales, who found their fighting to be pointless. Ninetales reveals that Ginji is not the cursed human, but Gengar, who is causing the natural disasters by awakening . Ninetales tells Ginji that only he will be able to stop Gengar and save the world. Although reluctant, Ginji decides to fight, with Mudkip and Team A.C.T. joining him. The five then set off to Magma Cavern to stop Gengar. Upon arriving, they find that Groudon has already been awakened and is going on a rampage. Gengar reveals that he intends on destroying the world for what happened to him when he was a human. Together, Ginji and his friends do battle with Groudon, but its armor is too tough for them to damage. Touched by Mudkip's kindness by saving him, Gengar has a change of heart and distracts Groudon long enough for everyone else to defeat Groudon. Victorious, everyone celebrates Groudon's defeat, only for Ginji to awaken as a human in his bed. He realizes that his adventure with everyone was simply just a dream. He notices his Rescue Team badge next to him, which meant that everything was actually more than a dream. Ginji puts the badge on his backpack and rushes off to school. Moves used mod 3}}|0=Flamethrower|1=Sand Attack|2=Quick Attack Peck}}.png|Using mod 3}}|0=Flamethrower|1=Sand-Attack|2=Quick Attack and Peck}}}} With the help of Mudkip, Ginji used while Mudkip used to create in Goodbye to a Peaceful Village!. ---- Related articles * Mudkip (Ginji's Rescue Team) Category:Male characters Category:Pokémon characters Category:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Ginji's Rescue Team characters